fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rael Royard
Rael Royard (らえるろやるど Raeru Royarudo) is the father of the infamous Dante Royard. He was also the Supreme Commander of the elite combat division Daeva and the Duke of Ecrin, Bosco's military haven. Rael was legendary for his brutality in battle, never showing any mercy to the enemy- be they man, woman or child. He was feared as The Beast (ザビースト Za Biisuto), even by his own people. His reputation and actions are the only reason he was never invited to become a Wizard Saint. Despite his actions as a warrior of Bosco and his negative reputation, Rael was a loving husband and father who gave his life to protect his son. Even to this day, when people ever talk about Rael the first thing they would say is how his reputation did not do him justice, his gentleness and love towards his family awing the people into silence. Appearance Rael was a tall well muscled man, reaching his mid-thirties. He had black hair that had only just begone to grey, with pitch black narrow eyes giving him an intimidating appearance. His face is what many people would describe as ruggedly handsome with some facial hair. The only indication, though small, that he used Take Over were his fanged teeth that showed whenever he would smile. For his attire, Rael usually wore an almost entirely black suit with a black coat, except for the dark grey shirt undeneath. For missions, he would wear a fitted black shirt and pants with white accents in a cross shape down the front, and white belts hanging down from his hips and circling his upper thigh. Occasionally short sleeved variation with black leather bands around his forearms. Personality When he was the Supreme Commander of the Daeva division, Rael was highly respected (often feared) by the people of Bosco, especially Zarich, who viewed Rael as the benefactor that saved his life. He had a stern, dead-serious disposition. Grim and expressionless, he was the most ruthless military commander in the history of the kingdom. A man of conviction, he followed rules to the letter and expected others to do the same. As the Duke of Ecrin, he felt that if someone in his position does follow the rules as a good example, then no one will. Working for a peaceful society, he also believed that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, and can be quite aggressive in combat. During battle, Rael is merciless to his enemies. Be they man, woman or child- anyone who threatens the peace and stability of the Kingdom are to be terminated. Although not actively seeking it, he will not hesitate to involve innocent lives should he feel it is justified. Rael's beliefs led him to order the execution of an entire village for harboring multiple high-level criminals. His reasoning is that, people who voluntarily harbor criminals are, although indirectly, responsible for their actions afterwards. When questioned why kill everyone, why not let the children live, he responded that chances were, out of vengeance, they might become the next generation of law-breakers. That cannot be allowed to happen, even if the chance is less that 1%. Due to years of experience, Rael very rarely showed any sign of distress or surprise, usually by raising one or two of his eyebrows, which are generally knitted together, making look as though he's glaring. He tends to act indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Later on, when he became a father, Rael's disposition mellowed out and he became what Zarich called "soft". He showed, although hidden, much compassion and was more lenient towards others, listened to their requests and pleas. He began to understand that the world is not black and white. That just because people were doing something he would consider unjust, did not mean that all of them liked it or took pleasure in it. Ultimately, it is that change in personality that led to his death at the hands of his most trusted, second-in-command Zarich. History Not much is known about his history prior to his death. Two things can deffinitely be said about him though. One is, that he was the most ruthless military commander in the history of Bosco. Two, that he loved his family and gave his life without a moment's hesitation in order to protect his son Dante from death. Magic & Ability Natural Abilities Genius Intelect: Rael was a genius. Plain and simple. Ever since he was was a child, he exuberated immense intelectual prowess. Being the successor of his father, the previous Duke of War, he is well versed in the history, politics, strategy and tactics of not only Bosco, but the other nations as well. He was easily able to determine another nation's involvement in their territory simply by their fighting patterns and strategies. *'Master Manipulator': Despite his position as a commander and leader, Rael is not above lying or deceiving his enemies in order to achieve the desired goal. So far, Rael's manipulations have been incredibly successful such as he managed to deceive enemy squads with illusionary magic into killing each other, or insulting them enough to stop their attempt at escape by targeting the hotheaded members. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': He is a proficient strategist, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy while remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means to counter them. His resolution easily enables him to even pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. As a tactician, he is powerful and flexible, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Such as forming squads, in what others believe to be apparent ease, simply by observing their abilities and behaviour. He also showed the ability to lead said squads into a series of precise and coordinated attacks with minimal planning beforehand. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While it is unknown exactly how far his prowess extend in this field, Rael remained a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Take Over. Ever since he was little, he was not trained in any particular style. Simply put, through the use of extensive body modification techniques and studying every inch of the human body, Rael has achieved the highest form of martial arts in the kingdom. He does not use precise fighting techniques born from styles or methods to defeat his opponent. He does not analyze his opponent's fighting pattern, before he decides on how to proceed. He kills, plain an simple. He has no defensive techniques, but relies on his body, heavily modified by training. Through the years however, he has learned to adapt counterattacks in his arsenal, just in case he fights any really strong enemies. :*'Type 1 Class 2 Fighting Demon': The highest form of recognition in Bosco. Even amongst all of the soldiers of the kingdom, only a handful have ever achieved this rank in it's history. There are several conditions for anyone to be considered a true master. One, the user have extensive knowledge of the human anatomy and know at least a few dozen ways to kill through pressure points. Two, the user must not practice any known form of martial arts. The user must become stronger through resillience, willpower, knowledge and experience. Three, the user must not defend, ever. Always on the offensive, he must not lose his rythm, but rely on his body's modified endurance to protect him. Four, the user must have a notable kill count. How much is yet unknown. Five, the user must have killed a previous holder of this rank. As such only 12 masters can hold it at any given time. Rael was one of them. ::*'Asauchi' (浅打ち Shallow Hit): Through years of training and studying the human body, as well mofifying an ancient sword style, Rael has created a very dangerous technique that very few have figured out it's inner workings. In order to be used properly, Rael must be in the proper stance. He stands sideways, left arm spread forward like a sword, while the right arm is behind his back. The left arm must be aimed straight in the opponent's eyes. When he attacks, Rael must then use his left foot to instantly slide forward, while keeping the right foot firmly in place and only very slightly bend his body, making it as though he has suddenly teleported right before his opponent. In actuality, the technique itself is an optical illusion. That way, the speed of the slide and, most importantly, the arm aimed at the eyes will prevent the opponent from seeing it's full length, blurring their sense of distance. The more trained the enemies, the more they'll react to the sudden change in, what they perceive as, instant movement. Most of them will react physically, leaving them open to counterattack. The reason for it's name is that one does not need to use much force to defeat an opponent. Thus, a shallow hit. Immense Strength: Through a hellish training and use of various body modification techniques, Rael has achived superhuman strength. He is capable of blocking a giant column thrown by his wife Seira during one of her angry outbursts. In fact, his strength is so great that his fists carry enough weight to be almost impossible to be redirected by even a master martial artist or S-Class mage, instead pressing on to strike the intended foe. In his Take Over, his strength is so overwhelming that he can break through extremely high-level barrier or elemental magic with physical strength alone. Back when he was known as the most brutal commander he once separated an enemy commander's spine from his body with his bare hands after he defeated him, showing just how much he has trained to modify his body. Immense Speed: Even without magic augmentation, his speed is inconcievable. He can easily appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire enemy squadron in less than a minute. or close tremendous gaps of distance, while remaining undetected. His strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for his opponent to counter. Through extensive training, Rael has evened out his lower body and upper body strength giving him perfect harmony. *'Kawarimi' (変わり身 Replacement): A high speed movement where Rael creates one tangible afterimage behind to deceive an enemy, so that he can retreat or counterattack. Magical Abilities Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā)): Being of the Royard family, this is Rael's only magic, and any other magic that he can use comes from one of his other forms forms. It is used to take over the power, form and abilities of a creature or person, using it to fight. Depending on the creature being taken over, sometimes unique abilities such as flying may be added. It entirely depends on the creature's actual abilities and on the caster's skill at utilizing said abilities. However, it can only take over the power of beings that the user truly knows. Long ago, when Rael was a 1 Star Commander, during a mission to exterminate the demon Nosferatu (ノスフェラツ Nosuferatu) and after a 3 day and night battle, he managed to take it over. Upon activating the spell Rael's appearance drastically changes. His skin becomes pitch black, his hair turns white, straightening downwards and his eyes turn completely white. Trivia *Rael's theme is, as chosen by the author, The Walking Dead (Cryptex Reglitch) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Deceased Category:Zikimura Category:House of Royard